justaregularocfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline
Madeline is the evil female counterpart of Mordecai and the leader of The Goths. 'Personality' She is a cold-hearted killer. Madeline brutally beats her friends and enemies if they don't do what she wants. She is a "no one hurts them but me" kind of girl towards The Goths. She deeply cares for her friends but they get on her nerves a lot. Her main mission is to get rid of Mordecai for good. As much as she hates her, she really does care for Rebecca, Rigby's evil counterpart. This is shown in "Regular Show Valentine Special: Love Hurts", where she, Mordecai, and their friends have a showdown in the middle of the park after Rebecca and Rigby accidentally fall in love with each other after being put together by a mischievous Cupid. Madeline thought this was because of Mordecai and his "no-good friends" and beats them horribly. She has a strong temper, as seen when Mordecai and Rigby insult her, she punches them to the wall. She, along with the other Goths, lives in an abandoned house in the middle of a large dump, possibly a parody of Mordecai and Rigby's house in the middle of the large park. 'Appearance' She is a female replica of Mordecai. She is a blue-jay with the same looks, except she is a lighter shade of blue. She has a big blue bang covering her left eye and a few short curls as her "hair". Her outfit is a dark blue short shirt with a short skirt as the same color. Her leggings are black-and-white stripped and her boots are black. Unlike Mordecai, instead of two white rings on her arms, she wears two pearl bracelets on each arm and also her tail is facing downward and curled like a peacock. 'Appearances throughtout the Series' Madeline and her gang makes many appearances throughout the series. Here are some of them: *"The Goths" (one hour special) *"The Goths return" *"Revenge of The Goths" *"Regular Show: Terror Tales of the Park II" *"Regular Christmas Special" *"Lies" *"Regular Show Valentine's Day Special" *"Comic Shop" *"Double Dates" *"The Regular Movie" They will appear in Regular Show: Terror Tales of the Park III" and so forth 'History' When Maddie was very little, her parents abandoned her simply because they didn't want her and thought she was a waste of space around the house (her parents were long wanted criminals). So they took her to a run-down orphanage, where she was treated horribly. After several years, Madeline escaped from the orphanage overnight and lived throughout towns and alleys before being kicked by the police. A few more years went by, and Madeline soon found Rebecca, who almost had the same background as her, while searching down an alleyway. They teamed up together and traveled cities and towns together. After a while, the two found friends along the way. One day, The Goths were all extremely hungry, so they robbed a store. Another hobo wanted the food, so he attacked them, but The Goths murdered him. Feeling long-time revenge in their murder and robbery, they did it countless times. Two years passed, and The Goths decided to settle in a junkyard. They were soon arrested multiple times, but no one knew where they lived, nor how they were able to break out of maximum security. And no one knows exactly why their sillouettes are always seen around the city's park... Category:Adults Category:Female